


Pancakes

by angel_ponders



Series: Rebuilding [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: “Morning,” Galo mumbled.“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lio said. “Go back to sleep, Galo.”“Mm but you’re awake so I should be awake too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a part 2 to A Proper Bed, the other fic I wrote. So this is being made into a series I suppose. 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas but I think I’m going to make them each able to be standalones, but loosely tied chronologically.

Lio began to wake, trying to remember where he’d fallen asleep and quickly familiarizing himself with his surroundings.He didn’t really have a permanent home, so waking up in new places wasn’t exactly unusual.Doing a quick mental run down of his surroundings the moment he began to stir was par for the course in his life. 

The first thing he noticed was that he was cocooned in two large muscular arms that were delightfully warm and comfortably secure. 

_Galo_.Right. 

He remembered now. They’d fallen asleep together and Lio was blatantly leaching his heat without any shame. Galo seemed to welcome it, though, if his firm grip on him was anything to go by. At some point during the night, Galo seemed to have flung a leg over his hip, essentially pinning him into the mattress. Lio didn’t mind, though. It was warm. Safe.

Basically, all signs pointed towards him not needing to be on high alert right now.He could relax. He loved it when his morning situation assessment meant he could keep laying comfortably for a while longer.

The second thing he noticed was that Galo snored.It wasn’t a big ugly type of snore, but there was an unmistakable nasal vibration. Lio found oddly endearing. He’d file that feeling away for later. It was a bit too much to consider right now.

Lio finally blinked awake and shifted to look up at at him, hoping his movements wouldn’t wake him.When the light snoring abruptly stopped he knew he failed that mission. He’d hope to look at Galo’s open expression as he slept, just to see another side of him. But that wasn’t in the cards for this particular day. 

Galo’s eyes opened and met his own, surprised at first but then clearly recalling how they’d fallen asleep together the night before just as Lio had done moments before.In a split second hebegan smiling brightly - if not a bit groggily. It made Lio’s heart flutter. Another feeling to file away for later.

“Morning,” Galo mumbled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lio said. “Go back to sleep, Galo.”

“Mm but you’re awake so I should be awake too.”

“Galo.Sleep please.”

“Besides, you’re kind of trapped under me right now.”Galo squeezed him tighter for emphasis, pulling him against his broad chest once more.“I can’t just keep you trapped under me like a prisoner while I snooze away the day.”

“I’m smaller than you, but I can still take you out, Galo Thymos.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Galo whispered directly into his ear. The sound of his deep sleep addled words made Lio freeze, arousal stirring deep inside him as his brain went to all sorts of fun places. But a half beat later, Galo’s demeanor changed, whining about his exhaustion.“But I’m too tired for that, Lio. We can wrestle another time.I’d totally lose right now.”

_What a mood shift_.Lio wasn’t quite sure what to do with _these_ feelings either.There were simply too many competing feelings for him to sort through properly. Lust. Love. Safety. Loss. Worry. Concern. Fear.

“Fine. Rain check on that,” Lio said, hoping his voice didn’t betray his emotionally overwhelmed state of mind.

They rested comfortably for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment of calm before they knew they had to go back out into the clean up efforts and run themselves to exhaustion once more.There was a catastrophe just a few blocks away and they were enjoying the luxury of a peaceful morning. It felt odd to be so safe here.

“We should check the time at some point though,” Galo said with a sigh.“See when we can go back to the site. Ignis said we needed to be off shift for sixteen hours.”

“That puts us at, what, two o’clock?”

“Something like that.”Galo rolled over, finally freeing Lio from underneath him, and grabbed his phone. “It’s only eleven. But...”

Galo lay on his back, suddenly quite interested in whatever it was on his phone screen. 

Lio, feeling a chill in the absence of Galo’s embrace, scooted closer to him and rested his head on Galo’s shoulder.He could see the phone screen from this new angle, but opted to let Galo tell him what had him so interested instead. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“Ignis doesn’t want us back on site. He wants us to meet him at the station to discuss our next steps.”

“Next steps?”

“Yeah, for the Burnish. Or _ex_-Burnish.”

“And he wants both of us?” 

“That’s what it says.”

“Hm,” Lio hummed, pondering the whole situation. 

This was the first moment he had to stop and truly think about what’d happened the last few days without a flurry of distractions around them.They’d spent so long at the disaster site, then immediately went to sleep, but now laying here in relative peace it truly started to sink in.

The world was fundamentally changed now.His people were facing an uncertain future, dependent on the society that’d hurt them for so long to help them transition into their new lives. It wasn’t going to be easy. 

He wasn’t exactly ready to trust that the non-Burnish had their best interest in mind. It made meeting with the Captain of one of the most active Burning Rescue teams in the city a rather difficult prospect. He could reject it if he wanted to. He could choose to follow his deeply ingrained natural response to this sort of partnership and go help his people the way he saw fit.

Or he could attempt this. Go talk to the man and see what he had to say.If he didn’t like it, he could still back out.Or he could push back.There could be an opportunity here to take some control of their future. They were at a disadvantage, but they didn’t have to stay that way. They needed an advocate.

But he could also be walking into a trap. He was the leader of the Mad Burnish. He was considered a terrorist. He could be arrested the second he walked into the station. 

“Is that okay with you, Lio?” Galo said, bringing his attention back to the present.He must have been spacing out because Galo looked a bit concerned.“You don’t have to-“

“No,” Lio cut in. He was doing this. He had to try.“I’ll come.When are we meeting?”

“That hasn’t changed. Like, two o’clock.”

“We could go now-“

“Lio.”Galo’s voice was firm but gentle, making him pause.“Lio, you need rest.”

“Why do you keep insisting on that? We went through the same thing and you’re fine.I’m fine.Just let me-“

“We didn’t go through the same thing.”

Lio shut his eyes and tried to will away the part of him that knew that to be the truth.They’d saved the world together, yes. They spent hours freeing the Burnish trapped on the ship, yes. But Galo hadn’t lost a fundamental part of himself when the Promare burned up. He hadn’t lost his main line of defense against those who were physically stronger than him. He didn’t lose the warmth and comforting presence of the Promare inside him, who spoke to him constantly and making the world feel less lonely. 

He didn’t lose a piece of his identity. 

It wasn’t the same.He didn’t want to admit it, but Galo was right. 

He hated this.

Galo turned on his side again, pulling Lio back against his chest.Lio was conflicted about how good it felt to be safe in Galo’s arms. It was quickly becoming his favorite place to be, but the idea that he sought it out to feel safe haunted him. It made him feel weak. He’d lost so much....

“Just lay with me for a bit, alright?” Galo whispered.

_Fine_. Minutes passed in silence. Minutes where the true weight of what he went through settled over him.

“It’s so quiet now,” Lio confessed quietly after a while.He did feel safe, and not just physically. He felt safe to reveal things at that moment that he hadn’t even admitted to himself yet.“I’m just... alone in my head.”

Galo rubbed Lio’s back as he talked, making a sound of acknowledgment but otherwise remaining quiet. 

“I didn’t know what they were. None of us did but.... we knew they were there. Talking to us. Encouraging us.And now they just aren’t..... it’s just.... quiet.”

“I think...” Galo paused, unusually careful with his words.“I think I felt that - what you’re describing.I could hear them.It all happened so fast though.I didn’t stop much to think about it.”

“It feels so empty,” Lio continued. “_I_ feel empty.”

Galo rubbed his back and they remained in a quiet embrace once more.Lio felt the exhaustion creeping back into him.It’d been a long few days. Maybe he could fall back asleep for a short while...

“Do you like pancakes?” Galo said, interrupting Lio’s train of thought. 

Lio blinked, and looked up at him questioningly. 

“What?”

“Pancakes. You know. For breakfast.Well I mean it’s almost lunch time, but they still taste the same.”

“I can’t really say I’ve ever had them.”

“What? No way! That’s like one of _two_ things I can cook. I’ve gotta make you some.”

“What’s the other thing?”

“Sandwiches.”

Lio paused, then let out a laugh. He wanted to argue that that _wasn’t_ really cooking, but it didn’t seem worth the effort. 

Then Galo placed a gentle kiss on his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was so brief - barely a second of contact - but it was definitely a kiss.

Galo looked almost as surprised by it as Lio felt - like he hadn’t quite meant to do that. It just happened.

Lio could see the gears turn in his head as he tried to think of what to say.He’d make up an excuse or, worse yet, apologize for it.Lio spoke before he could have the chance.

“I’m glad I was awake for that one.”

It seemed to break the tension.Galo exhaled and smiled, ducking his head a bit as if to hide his embarrassment.Then he kissed him again and slipped out of bed, mumbling something about getting the pancakes started. 

Lio was cold again, but he didn’t feel as alone.His mind was still unsettlingly quiet, but Galo has filled in part of the hole the Promare has left behind with just those two little touches lips upon his own.It wasn’t the same, of course. Yet it was enough to make him feel like things weren’t completely hopeless.There were kind people in the world, and one of them cared especially about him.He’d be alright.

When he finally crawled out of bed, the sweet smell of pancakes was already filling the tiny apartment.He sat himself at the small table in the kitchen and watched Galo work. 

Galo had a gas stove, small flames dancing underneath the pan as he flipped the pancakes and Lio watched them with curiosity.He no longer felt the pull towards the flames that he used to feel. Just another change to add to the list, he supposed. Everything was different. _Everything_.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had these,” Galo said as he scooped the fresh pancakes onto a plate.He then poured more batter into the pan and went through the motions again.

“I’ve spent most of my life in camps.Food wasn’t always the greatest.”

Galo seemed to pause and consider his words.After a few moments he picked back up where he left off with the pancakes.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what your life was like. I didn’t mean to...”. He trailed off.

“That wasn’t intended to make you feel bad about it,” Lio said.They’d really led different lives and these types of situations were going to happen. Especially if they continued with their... whatever this was. He didn’t need Galo feeling guilty all the time. “I don’t want you to walk on egg shells around me. I’m alright.”

Galo put the next batch of pancakes on a different plate, turned off the stove, and then carried the plates to the table.He set one down in front of Lio and one in front of himself.

There was silence between them again, but when Lio looked up he realized Galo was staring at him expectantly. 

The pancakes. Right.

Lio picked up the fork, tore off a piece of the fluffy pancake, and popped it in his mouth.It was... good.Sweet, but not ridiculously so.And the texture was pleasant. 

“I like it,” Lio finally said, causing Galo to brighten up and smile his ridiculously cocky signature smile.

“Good! Now try them with syrup!”

-


	2. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pftttt guess this has two chapters. I couldn’t do this part as a stand-alone.

Lio didn’t know how to be anything other than a commanding presence. He was technically powerless now, but when the door opened and he and Galo entered the Captain’s office, he certainly didn’t _feel_ powerless.He felt like his old self, brimming with confidence and ready to declare himself in charge of the situation.He wasn’t going to be made to feel otherwise by Ignis’ perceived authority.

This wasn’t his captain, after all.He didn’t have to listen to him if he didn’t like what he had to say. 

Ignis was sitting behind his desk, standing up as they entered and greeting them politely.It was all very standard, Lio supposed.Casual business pleasantries and all that. 

“Lio, Galo.Please have a seat,” he said as he gestured to two seats in front of his desk. 

Galo claimed one as Ignis sat down in his own chair again, but Lio paused a couple feet back.He crossed his arms over his borrowed Burning Rescue t-shirt (one that actually fit, unlike Galo’s that were far too big for him) and remained stationary.He needed something to assert that he wasn’t subordinate in this situation, and remaining standing was just enough to make that point.

“I’ll stand, thanks,” he said flatly.

“Suit yourself,” Ignis said, seemingly unruffled by the behavior. 

Galo, however, looked confused, glancing back at him with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly agape. They hadn’t really talked about how this meeting was going to go, Lio supposed.So Galo’s confusion made sense.But surely Galo knew him well enough by now to know he was going to be a bit on edge in this situation.He still wasn’t sure he’d be arrested at any moment.Just two days ago he was considered a terrorist by everyone in this building. And now they were going to sit and have a chat? 

No. He wasn’t going to let his guard down.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Ignis said, diving right into the topic at hand without a second thought to the display in front of him.“I don’t want either of you on clean up duty.I have a more important task that I think the two of you are uniquely suited for.”

Lio wanted to argue that the Captain wasn’t in any position to assign tasks to him, but he figured his stance in the middle of the room was combative enough.He could give Ignis this much at least.Let him speak.Then make up his mind on how cooperative he would be. 

“We have a dozen shelters spread across the city.Some are in better shape than others.Galo, I want you to visit some of the ones in worse shape with your med kit and help with their care.And Lio,” he said as he pulled out a clipboard with a pad of paper and pen hooked to it.“I want you to assess what your people need and report back.We’ll accommodate what we can. And put a call out for what we can’t.”

Ignis held out the clipboard, but Lio hesitated.This was... _better_ than he’d hoped for. But he still couldn’t bring himself to accept it right away. If he took that clipboard, this would be a partnership.He’d be working alongside the people who were once his enemy. How would either of them trust each other? After everything they’d done to each other over the years?It wouldn’t be simple and he knew there would be struggles if he chose to do this.

But this was a _chance_. 

His eyes flickered to Galo, who was staring at him silently, body tense and unmoving.For whatever reason, he trusted Galo.They’d been through so much the past few days and he just knew deep down that he wouldn’t betray him. It almost bothered him just how sure he was about that. It was an untested certainty. Galo would help him no matter what.

So maybe he could lend some of that trust to the Burning Rescue.Maybe.

_Fine_.

He took a step forward and took the clipboard, unclipping the pen and wrote down a brief list.

_-Extra blankets _

_-Layered clothing_

_-Mental health counselors _

_-Burn ointment _

“We can start with this and go from there,” Lio said. He tore the page off and handed it back to the Captain.

Ignis took it and looked it over carefully.He made a humming noise as he considered each point, rubbing his chin as he thought it over.

“I think we can accomplish that last one right away.Galo, take extra burn cream with you before you leave,” he nodded in Galo’s direction before looking back at Lio.“And as for the rest?I can work on coordinating it and working it up the chain.”

He nodded again at the both of them.

“Dismissed.”

Lio ruffled slightly at being dismissed like that, but Galo was out of the chair and guiding them towards the exit, giving thanks to the Captain over his shoulder as they left.He didn’t have a chance to get defensive really, but maybe that was for the best.

When they were far enough around a corner and down the hallway, Galo stopped them.He gripped Lio’s upper arm and turned him towards him, forcing them to face each other.

Another concerned expression washed over Galo’s face again, and Lio suddenly felt a shade of guilt.He really wasn’t letting Galo in on any of it. But maybe he should. Galo was practically inviting it. 

“What is it, Galo?” he asked, once more hoping his voice didn’t give away what he was feeling.

“Mental health counselors.”It wasn’t a question. Just the topic Galo wanted to address.

“You didn’t think we’d go through all of that and my people would be okay, would you?”

“No. But... are you... will you be...”

Poor Galo was struggling to phrase it and Lio felt a bit of pity.There’s no delicate way to ask ‘are you going to see a shrink?’

“Yes,” Lio said with a sigh.“Me too. But not before I can make sure a system is in place for the others.You’ve already given me more than they have access to by letting me stay with you instead of sending me to a shelter.”

“Lio, I-“

Lio placed a finger on Galo’s lips, stopping him mid sentence.

“I’m not okay right now,” he said, a small quiver in his voice, letting his guard down ever so slightly. “But I need to be okay for a bit longer, okay?Let me pretend?”

They looked at each other for a moment, then Lio lowered his finger, giving Galo permission to respond. 

“O-okay.... Alright. But after.”

“After.I’ll deal with it after.”

“When we go home.”

Lio didn’t miss the way he didn’t call it _his_ home. It was just ‘home.’It’d only been a day and Galo was already opening up his life to him. Lio wanted to reciprocate, now. He just didn’t quite know how. Vulnerability wasn’t something he easily accepted. But he wanted to try. 

“When we go home, I’ll deal with myself too.”

“And I can help.”

Lio paused, smiling slightly at the thought of Galo trying his best to play therapist for him after a long day of work.He’d certainly try. And maybe the attempt would be enough. Just having his companionship and his affection. Having his pancakes and his sandwiches. 

“You can help.”

_But later_.Lio turned out of Galo’s grip and continued to the supply room.They had to get things ready.They had a job to do now. He needed to keep going for just a bit longer. 


End file.
